Escala de ansiedad
by Javichu
Summary: Peter reconoce ser una persona nerviosa —al punto de chocar con lo ansioso—; de esos que se muerden las uñas, tartamudean, comen cuando entran en presión, y son propietarios de pequeños tics. Lo bueno es que al crecer él fue dejando estas manías, pero fue necesario solo un encuentro con el famoso Deadpool para hacerles volver. [Viñetas, Drabbles] [SpideyPool]
1. Chapter 1

_Deadpool y Spiderman no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Escala de Ansiedad**

* * *

[#1]

Peter reconoce ser una persona nerviosa —al punto de chocar con lo ansioso—; de esos que se muerden las uñas, tartamudean, comen cuando entran en presión, y son propietarios de pequeños tics. De pequeño esto si era un tanto complicado, y en serio que le costó quitarse esas cosas de encima al ir creciendo, pero en cierto punto —especialmente cuando comenzó a ser Spiderman— estos problemas se fueron yendo.

Los tics fueron los primeros, luego le siguieron las uñas mordidas, los tartamudeos…No se fueron por completo, pero los temblores si y eso si fue un alivio para su vida social en ese entonces —no digamos que dejo de ser un nerd, pero...Bueno, ayudo y punto—.

Aunque hay que recordar algo muy importante en la vida: Nada dura para siempre, y aquí por lastima esa frase hizo acto de presencia en el momento en que Peter decidió que seguir a ese hombre de traje negro y rojo con Katanas en la espalda era una buena idea.

Y claro que no era una buena idea.

Comencemos, ¿Quién era esa persona? Pues Wade Wilson, más conocido Deadpool, también llamado el grandísimo hijo de su suripanta madre —bueno, hijo de puta, para que los rodeos—. Odiado por muchos, amado por pocos, el más genial, el más loco, el más idiota.

Bueno; Deadpool.

Y realmente Peter sabe que las cosas no van a ser normales desde esa primera vez que lo ve; caminando en lo que parecía ser la busqueda de su brazo, tarareando _I am Barbie Girl_ , y haciendo extraños movimientos pélvicos.

Algo saldrá mal, eso ya está claro.

—¿Qué pasa arañaita? ¿Te gustan mis pasos? —pregunta con soltura meneándole las cejas debajo de la máscara.

El hombre le sonríe de medio lado, Parker realmente no sabe que decir; primero, ¡Estaba con Deadpool! Y no, no era un ataque FanBoy, ese hombre era uno de los más buscados por Shield, era…Joder, un poco sorprendente, pero por lo segundo estaba más impresionado, era que acaso el…¿Se estaba armando a sí mismo?

—…¿Eres un Transformer? —pregunto mirándolo fijamente. Oh dios, las posibilidades mundiales que podían haber con ese hombre. Aunque claro, buenas y malas.

Viéndole a el posiblemente todas malas.

—Uh, casi, aunque suena genial "Deadpool el Transformer"; suena mejor que transformista, aunque ese según yo me queda mejor —medita seriamente mientras guarda sus Katanas—, bueno, sí; con falda y vestido de sirvienta me veo divino, sin alardear claro. ¿Sabes? Creo que a ti una buena falda te vendrían bien, ya sabes, dicen que eres hombre pero, ciertamente, esas piernas no las tiene cualquiera, ¿No?

Parker mira desconcertado al hombre, y pasa algo que no le pasa muchas veces; No sabía que decir, tampoco cómo reaccionar —Y él es Peter Parker, vergonzoso desde siempre, pero se había entrenado así mismo de pequeño para saber cómo responder con estilo—. Aunque en su defensa estaba un tanto confundido; no todos los días te encuentras a un hombre que parece hablar con algo sobre su cabeza, o…¿Él mismo?

—Aunque si, se te marcarían las pelotas, pero eso te ganara más fans, aunque te recomiendo no hacerlo cerca de un jardín infantil, no, no. Ahí no. La ultima vez que...

—Tío...Estas bien mal —le interrumpe.

Mira la situación lentamente y ve que nada saldrá de ese lugar, así que dispuesto a irse se levanta, pero algo lo detiene: Un golpe. Y no uno que daría cualquier contrincante normal, no una patada, no un puñetazo. Una palmada...Y justo en el trasero. ¡Una palmada en su puto trasero!

—¡Dat Ass! —engancha su sonrisa el hombre mayor —. Buen trasero, en serio; esta de campeonato. De seguro fue esculpido por los dioses.

El adolescente sabe que Deadpool no es alguien normal, siquiera bueno. Era un asesino, mercenario, con posible —muy afirmada— loquera, y ahora pensaba que posiblemente pedófilo, ya que tenía cierto aire a violador del bosque, pero, vamos, de todas formas él era Spiderman, y nadie toca su buen trasero esculpido por los Dioses del Olimpo sin su consentimiento.

Le manda un puñetazo, después lo agarra, un par de movimientos por aquí y por allá, y ¡Tada! Un bello Deadpool termina pegado a una pared.

Pero la reacción del de traje negro y rojo no es la que esperaría Parker.

—¡Una fiera! —suelta animado, casi emocionado mientras le mira con un brillo en los ojos y le comienza a silbar.

Fue un encuentro corto, del que luego Peter se arranco e intento que no se volviera a repetir, pero sin lugar a dudas fue lo suficientemente importante como para que Peter se volviera a morder las uñas.

* * *

 _Esto...Serán Viñetas que subiré, porque las pille en mi computadora, y me gustaron; creo que serán unas...10 mas o menos, pero algunas serán Drabbles xP._

 _Espero que les haya agradado, muy cliche, ¿no? Pero vamos, es el comienzo, y pues...Es uno raro pero coherente para mi. (Solo para mi...)_

 _Gracias por leer :3 Wade es un tipo raro de manejar /o\_

 _PD: Spidy si tiene un trasero esculpido por los Dioses, acéptenlo 7u7._


	2. Chapter 2

_Deadpool y Spiderman no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Escala de Ansiedad**

* * *

[#2]

En la vida de Peter —que ya tenía los suficientes altos y bajos— comienza un nuevo problema. Este viene con nombre y una boca demasiado floja que habla cosas exageradamente raras, Deadpool. Pero más que el propio mercenario su gran problema es otro: El raro interés que parece guardar por él, y por estar con él.

Siempre, cuando se le da la gana, encontrándolo en cualquier lugar.

El horror, así de simple; el horror.

Y para explicar, no, no son encuentros casuales como los quería hacer parecer, son encuentros planeados de forma rara y mala. Digamos que a Spiderman no le es cómodo encontrar un coche de policía volcado, los gritos de una mujer —que, ¡Oh!, termino siendo el mismo Deadpool haciendo—, y balaceras que terminaban siendo productos del hombre con sus muchas personalidades que hasta el momento parecían ser tres —o al menos esas conocía Parker—.

Lo peor de todo era la forma que tenía Deadpool de hacer parecer que se encontraran, este día fue una distinta a las otras:

—¡Oh, que sorpresa! —Wade le mira sorprendido.

—¿Sorpresa? —pregunta con una ceja alzada Parker.

—Obviamente Spidey, a esta hora compro el pan…Pero yo creo que tú me andas siguiendo, aunque no me importa tener un acosador si eres tú —le manda una sonrisa rara que tenia exagerados contenidos sexuales para la inocente mente del adolescente.

Pero, para hacer entender mejor la situación, ¿Sabes que lo encontró haciendo? Fácil, había tomado dos policías y los tenia colgados. Uno decía; Estas. El otro: Caliente.

Simple, casual. No importaba que estuviera en medio de una de las calles más concurridas de New York.

Pero claro, también podemos decir que Peter hasta cierto punto agradecía que estos fueran los encuentros —miren lo que cuesta admitir esas palabras para el adolescente—, ya que Deadpool siendo tan raro como él podría hacer cosas peores. Realmente era una sorpresa grata para Parker no haber tenido que presenciar muertes de su parte aun.

De igual forma, tampoco era como que se acostumbrara a todo aquello, tampoco que le gustara, ya que ciertamente el mercenario era terriblemente...¿Fastidioso? Oh si, si, esa era la palabra perfecta: Fastidioso. Deadpool era parecido a una mosca en realidad. Una que te estaba chocando contra la cara todo el día, se metía en tu plato de comida antes de que te lo llevaras a la boca o algo así.

—¿Porque en la calle? —pregunta para sí mismo con un suspiro mientras bajaba a los policías.

—Hey, Spidey —llama Deadpool tras de él como si nada— ¿Te gustan los tacos?~

Oh, ¡Y esa pregunta! ¡Esa maldita pregunta!

Todas las veces que se encontraban la recibía, y lo cierto es que a Peter nunca se le antojo responderla, siempre se iba antes, o simplemente la evitaba, pero un día comete un gran error; la responde.

—Nunca he comido uno —es sincero, y lo dice de forma suelta, casi aburrida. Luego ve la expresión que pone Deadpool entre espantada e incrédula y se comienza a arrepentir.

Si el mayor no cayo desmayado fue puramente porque había decidido que haría Peter comiera tacos hasta quedar como pelota por el resto de su vida.

Y ciertamente, fue algo así. Ya iban casi por la tercera semana de que el mercenario lo obligue a ir a comer todos —¡Todos!— los días tacos en la tarde, y Parker se comienza a acostumbrar un poco para su propia sorpresa.

Aunque claro, hay que añadir que las mordidas de uñas parecen intensificarse, y Steve comienza a preguntar porque.

Peter Parker con diecisiete años de vida en ese extraño mundo no sabe que responder.

* * *

 _Espero que les gustara~_

 _Ok, fue divertido hacer esto, aunque me costo un poco la edicion, porque, meh, andaba con flojera y arreglar los borradores siempre me un trabajo horrible ya que...No se, siempre paso cosas por alto, y luego las noto xD_

 _Creo que el siguiente sera un drabble así que de seguro lo subiré en un par de días nada mas :3_

 _Gracias a los que que comentaron y dieron seguidores y favorito, really~_

 _¡Un abrazo! c;_


	3. Chapter 3

_Deadpool y Spiderman no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Escala de ansiedad**

* * *

[#3]

 _—¿Tu color favorito es el rojo o el azul?_

 _—¿Cuando estas de cumpleaños?_

 _—¿Has tenido novias o novios antes? ¿Seré el primero en quitarte la flor? —Peter se contiene de gritar un; ¡¿Qué?!, pero siente que es mejor ignorarlo e irse lejos._

 _—¿Tus padres ya te dieron las charlas de las abejitas y el polen, no? ¡No te me vallas a quedar preñado! ¿Me recuerdas usar condón, ok? —no necesita más, le da un buen golpe sintiéndose indignado._

 _—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres legal, no Spidey?... —estaba a punto de responder cuando volvió a hablar —Meh, no respondas, no importa. Aun así si tienes quince seguirás entando en alguna parte de mi corazón, no te preocupes~_

Al pasar de las semanas ya es obvio que cuando Deadpool entro en su vida fue algo así como para quedarse mucho, mucho — _mucho_ , suspiraba normalmente— tiempo. Y Peter siente que está perdido, bastante perdido porque a veces Deadpool puede ser...mucho, demasiado para su ser.

Pregunta sobre _todo,_ habla demasiado, bromea en exceso, es un pervertido, y le gusta cantar canciones raras, pero sobre todas esas cosas hay algo parece gustarle mucho al hombre mayor. La vida de _su_ Spidey —Peter ya se había cansado de tenerle que decir que no era de él, pero Pool seguía diciendo que su trasero le pertenecía—, de la cual sorprendentemente aunque intento averiguar no logro saber nada.

Con suerte puede jactarse de decir que a Spiderman le gusta vestir bien ajustado y que antes de conocerlo nunca había comido un taco.

Aun así lo otro sorprendente es que para el adolescente es todo lo contrario. Un día se encuentra reconociendo que el _conoce_ a la persona debajo del traje, no solo a Deadpool.

Sabe que su nombre real es Wade Wilson, que es un mercenario, y adora las chimichangas. Su color favorito es el rojo —por la sangre…—, y que le gusta la combinación del rojo con el azul. En casi dos meses conociéndole logro ver sus muchas personalidades. Como aquella muy tímida —la cual dejo bastante anonado a Peter— que sacaba cuando Parker decía algo y el le cambia el sentido o lo exagera —como aquella vez que acepto que el traje de Wade si se cool y él casi cae desmayado—. Además de que, obviamente, está bien mal de la cabeza.

Tampoco hace falta decir que conoce otras cosas más simples, como que es bien pedófilo porque es bastante viejo, pero ni el mismo está seguro de cuantos años tiene. O otras que son mucha más importantes, como el saber cómo el terminó siendo Deadpool, lo que le hizo entender muchas cosas de el, y además, sentir un poco de...simpatía.

Pero al final Spiderman reconoce no se podría deshacer de él, posiblemente nunca. Y también que, quizás, solo quizás —y posiblemente porque una parte de él ya se estaba poniendo tan loca como la mente de Wilson—...tampoco quería que fuera de otra forma.

Y, oh, lo que sea que por favor le salve de lo que podría traerle el solo pensar en aquello.

* * *

 _Corto, me tarde en subir, y según yo el quedo medio dudoso, pero...Eh, ¡cap nuevo! *se rasca la nuca*_

 _Ok, no, pero...Espero que les gustara. Gracias a las que comentaron, a los que leyeron, a los que siguen y dieron favoritos :3_

 _¡Un abrazo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Deadpool y Spiderman no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Escala de ansiedad**

* * *

[#4]

 _Soy buena gente,_ piensa Peter aquella mañana, _ayudo a que haya un mundo mejor, detengo a los malos. No le pego a viejitas en la calle ni ahogo gatitos en el río, soy buen niño y me porto bien…¿Por qué me haces esto?,_ mira el cielo con tristeza mientras siente un tirón en su mano.

—Vaaaamos, Spidy~, mas rápido que vas a conocer mi palacio~ —Wade lo arrastro por las calles.

 _Cuando me ofrecieron marihuana no acepte, ¿eso no te cuenta?_

—Tengo escuela, no puedo —intenta zafarse, pero era Deadpool con quien estaba hablando, y obviamente no le importo un carajo y sin darse cuenta Peter volvió a ser arrastrado. Entre corridas y gritos que le daba Wade, Peter le respondía con bufidos mientras notaba como cada vez se adentraban a barrios más pobres. En cierto punto Wade paro frente a un edificio…tan…tan…

—¿Palacio? —pregunto al final Peter mientras una ceja alzada.

Estaba bien, Peter había sido criado por uno de los hombres más inteligentes y millonarios del mundo, y el por Capitán América en una gigantesca casa, y cierto, con muchos lujos, pero Parker reconocía que era un lugar norma, y lo que era…eso.

¿Acaso era una paloma muerta lo que se estaba comiendo ese…?, ¡oh Dios!

 _Tengo casi dieciocho años y sigo siendo virgen, ¡¿ni un poco de compasión por este ciervo imperfecto?!_

—¡Sí! Mi palacio, mi reino, _my house_ donde están mis reglas. Este es mi lugar, Spidey, y sabes, también el tuyo ahora —le guiña un ojo.

Parker no puede responder ya que nuevamente se ve siendo arrastrado. Ahora entraron a ese edificio, el cual tenía muchas marcas de balas en las paredes —Peter apostaba que la mitad eran del hombre a su lado—, y algunas personas tiradas en el piso, Peter espero que no estubieran muertos.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación que tenia una puerta media rota.

Si afuera estaba mal Peter quedo sorprendido con ese lugar. Si salia de ahí sin alguna enfermedad lo agradecería.

 _Nunca he golpeado bebes, me porto bien con mis padres y siempre les doy las buenas noches._

—Ah, mi reino —sonrió Deadpool entrando —. Ven, ven, te haré un recorrido, mira, por ahí esta el sillón… —esa cosa sí que traería enfermedades. Posiblemente el sida. —, por allí mi perro —¿Wade sabía que esos eran huesos de un pobre animal, cierto? —, por ahí esta Marmalda —alzo una ceja y guió su vista a…¿una muñeca inflable? —. Ah, y aquí está mi despensa de comida —ciertamente no le sorprendió ver solo bolsas con tacos y cerveza—, pero, mi chico arañas, por allí se encuentra mi mayor orgullo —...una biblioteca con…¡¿porno?!—. Y…¡mira!

Sin darse cuenta Peter ya estaba en otra habitación.

 _¿En serio? ¿Ni un poco de ayuda?...¡Pues jodete! Fe, adiós, vete a la…_

—¡Mi pieza!

Parker dio otra observación al lugar. La cama era solo un colchón en el piso, pero por último se podía apreciar que estaba un poco más limpio que lo demás en la casa, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente.

—Muy bello todo. Muy higiénico, ¿pero sabes? Debo irme, Wade, por…

—Spidey, ¿sabes porque te traje aquí? —habló de repente serio.

—…¿Por qué? —pregunto cauteloso.

—Te traje aquí porque… —hizo una pausa dramática—, te voy a regalar mi flor —...y lo atrapo.

 _Mentía, ¡juro que mentía! Aun creo en ti, ¡perdón!_

 _…Ayúdame._

Y si las uñas eran un problema, ahora Peter volvió a comer de la ansiedad.

Cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que explicar ciertas marcas acepto que subiría más de unos pocos kilos con todo lo que comía.

* * *

 _Tssk, disculpen la tardanza, anduve con la mente en otros lados y no podía sentarme y terminar de escribir esto, disculpas :S_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben los reviews son gratis, no muerden, y son como una patada que me empuja a escribir mas de esta rara pareja 7u7_

 _Anyway...¡Un abrazo! c;_


	5. Chapter 5

_Deadpool y Spiderman no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Escala de ansiedad**

* * *

[#5]

La vida a veces es complicada, y bien lo sabe Peter, pero no creas que esto es dicho en forma de auto-compasión ni nada. Parker sabe eso por las cosas que puede ver con su trabajo —el cual no es realmente uno, en un trabajo se te paga, y ser Spiderman es como...ser escritora de fanfics, lo mejor que recibes son agradecimientos...¿Y que como Peter sabe esto?...no hay que tener mucha imaginación, el Stony es famoso... _y también el Spiderpool del cual obviamente nunca ha leído_ —, y realmente, aunque sea una lástima tiene claro que cosas malas le pasan a gente buena, por lo que no tiene derecho a quejarse. Tiene una buena vida, padres son geniales y lo aman. Tiene buenos amigos y es feliz.

Entonces sabe que no debería, lo sabe, pero...joder, en ese mismo momento quiere dejar esos modales que le enseño Steve y usar los malos ejemplos que le dio Tony y decirle a la vida que se joda, o cualquier estupidez que diría algún chico de diecisiete años emo, porque ciertamente, que Wade te salga con que quiere conocer a tus padres no es...bueno para la salud física y mental —comprobado que el colon sufre graves lesiones y el cerebro pierde neuronas—.

— ¿Y cuándo me presentaras a mami suegra y papi suegro? —pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona Deadpool aquella tarde mientras se balancea sobre sí mismo en la orilla del edificio.

— ¿Como? —Peter lo mira entre asustado y confundido ante la pregunta, las alarmas se prende. _¿Siquiera eran pareja?. Claro que sí, Parker, si hasta incluso han-… ¡Lalalala, no oigo! Oh, vamos Parker, madura, has pasado con Wade los últimos meses, creo que sería muy chica menstruando negar lo-…¡No oigo, no oigo!_

Peter paro en seco sus pensamientos. Y con un escalofrió cayo en cuenta que las manías de Pool eran contagiosas —mentales, estaba comprobado, y ya siente como el duele el colon—.

—Que cuando me presentaras —le repite mientras su sonrisa crece, y Peter puede afirmar que el maldito está disfrutando eso—. Ya creo que debería pedir tu mano, así que...Llévame, quiero conocer a mis suegris, aunque me debes decir antes cual es cual, para saber a quién decirle mami...

Nunca, nunca tendría que haber dejado que Wade supiera quienes eran sus padres, pero...ni siquiera sabe cómo se enteró, solo tiene claro que sería un peligro mundial poner a los tres en la misma sala —quien dijera que Steve Rogers es tranquilo y coherente no sabe lo que es un padre cuando un tío loco llega diciendo que es novio de su único hijo. No, no lo sabe—.

Wade parlotea, se desvía del temas tantas veces que casi y es gracioso, pero Parker no ríe, puesto que su mente está en alerta ante la idea. Termina volviendo en si cuando el mayor está diciendo sueltamente que él nunca podría conocer a sus padres porque era huérfano, y su madre posiblemente tenia sida, y su padre cáncer a la próstata, cerebro, ojos, piernas, oído. Se desvía del tema y cuenta muy feliz que su infancia con los perros de la calle fue genial. Que le enseñaron a cazar — _¡Y sin usar las manos! Oh y Marta, como amaba a Marta, ella fue mi madre. ¡Me alimentaba!_ —.

—Ah, pues, amigo —Parker le para. Sonríe dulcemente para luego darle esa mirada. Aquella que Natasha le enseño y que siempre que daba hacia que cualquier Vengador quedara en silencio absoluto—. No.

Y solo esa palabra hace que Deadpool lo mire con los ojos abiertos, y se aleje lentamente de él murmurando que si acaso ya tenía el periodo. La mirada incrementa, es más letal. Wade decide que su día con su novio llegaba hasta ahí, y corre —literalmente, Peter aprendió muy bien esa mirada—.

Al final Peter cree que Wade capto la idea, pero quien lo conozca sabrá que...que...que es Deadpool, ¿vergüenza? No existe para él, así que cuando aparece un día en la puerta de su casa con corbata y sombrero parece muy tranquilo y sonriente.

Spiderman lo sabe, Peter lo sabe.

Tony lo mataría, y posiblemente Steve mataría a Tony por matarlo después de ir y matar a Wade.

El destino no brillaba mucho para el joven Parker.

* * *

 _¿Que tal? :3_

 _Hey, chicas, antes que nada, pues gracias, por los comentarios, ya saben c; Normalmente no los respondo, porque ciertamente...se me olvida, o cuando lo quiero hacer el tiempo no me da, pero muchas gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de escribir al menos aquel "Me gusto el cap" xD (Como dice en este cap, eso es la único que ganamos las que escribimos xD)._

 _Meh, dije eso al principio porque luego olvido ponerlo._

 _Espero que este cap les gustara, y, les cuento, que ahora solo quedaran...dos capítulos mas. Si, solo dos y esto termina. Al principio seria mas largo, pero fusionando ideas creo que así sera mejor :3 (Y quiero darle a esto un fin, hace años que no termino correctamente un fic de mas de 5 capítulos, incluso si esto son viñetas me sentiré realizada xD)._

 _Así que...eso, espero que les haya gustado :3_

 _¡Un beso!_


End file.
